


Stitches

by Ovmadns



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovmadns/pseuds/Ovmadns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fanart of sorts-EDIT: changed the URL- apparantly Tumblr doesn't like hyperlinking =.=</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> She figures its because of the tattoos, but even so- she thinks he should have gone to a real doctor, surely they would have matched the inked edges better.  
> He doesn't comment, so she holds that token of thought.


End file.
